


Stomach Bug

by HolbyFangirl



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolbyFangirl/pseuds/HolbyFangirl
Summary: Cal and Ethan take care of Jennifer when she suddenly falls ill.





	Stomach Bug

Cal woke up one morning, got out of bed, and got ready for work. Today he was going in by himself, as Ethan had the day off. He wished he could stay home and spend time with Jennifer.

He walked into Jennifer's room to wake her up. He had to make sure she ate breakfast as she was still trying to gain back weight from her former abuse.   
"Hey, Jennifer, time to wake up," he whispered gently. "You need to eat something before I go."  
The girl opened her eyes, and Cal knew right away something was wrong. She looked paler than usual, and her eyes seemed unfocused.   
"Hey, what's wrong? You don't feel so well, do you?" he asked. Jennifer shook her head.  
"I'll go get Ethan, just hold on."

He walked into the kitchen to see his brother making himself a bowl of cereal.   
"Good morning. Is Jennifer up yet?" Ethan asked.  
"About that, I think she may be sick. She looks really pale."  
"Good thing I'm staying home, I'll keep an eye on her. Did you take her temperature?"  
"No, not yet," Cal said, realizing he should have done it a few minutes ago. "Jennifer, can you come here please?" he shouted.  
Jennifer walked out of her room, and right away Ethan also agreed that she did not look well.  
"I need to take your temp real quick." Cal put the thermometer in her ear. A few seconds later it beeped.  
"37.7, so it's a bit high." Ethan said as he read the thermometer.   
"Does your stomach hurt at all, do you feel nauseous?" Cal asked. Jennifer nodded her head.  
"Could just be a stomach bug. I'll keep an eye on her Cal."  
"Thanks, gotta go. See you guys later."

Around ten that morning, Ethan walked back into Jennifer's room to see how she was doing.   
"You don't look so good", he said as Jennifer started gagging. He quickly picked up the bin she had in her room and brought it to her. She immediately vomited into it.  
"Alright, you're ok." He rubbed her back in support. He saw that the bin was full of bile, as she hadn't eaten anything that morning.   
"Let me go get the thermometer, alright?" He quickly walked in the kitchen to grab what he needed. When he got back, her temperature had risen to 38º.  
"Ok, I think I need to take you in to work, and see your dad, alright. Just to make sure you're ok."

Ethan took out his phone and called Cal to let him know what was happening. He then helped Jennifer into his car and drove to Holby City ED.

When they pulled up, Cal and Connie were waiting by the entrance.   
"How is she?" Cal asked, worried.   
"Uhh, she threw up earlier, but it was just bile. She can't even keep water down."  
"Sounds like there's something other than a bug going on. Let's get her inside quickly." Connie told the boys.

Once they got Jennifer settled into a cubicle, they started checking her over.   
"Thought I saw Jennifer come in! What's going on?" Rita asked as she walked by.  
"Don't know, we thought it could be some sort of bug, but now it looks worse." Cal explained.   
"Poor thing. I'm a bit busy, but Lofty might be able to help?" the nurse asked.  
"That would be good, we need to keep her calm. She still has anxiety, right?" Connie asked.   
"Yep, still the same." Ethan replied. 

Once Lofty came, they managed to get a line in to give her some fluids sinde she couldn't keep even a small amount of water down. Then, Dylan saw what was happening.   
"Thought she was all better, what's going on now?" He asked.  
"Some bug or something. She's been vomiting, and her temperature has been rising. It's up to 38.9º." Connie said.   
"May I have a look?" Dylan asked. He stepped closer to the bed. "I'm just going to check your tummy, alright?"  
He lifted her gown and gently pushed down. When he got to the lower right side, Jennifer winced.  
"Hurts there, doesn't it?" Dylan muttered. Cal knew what that meant, as well as Ethan and Connie.  
"It's her appendix." Ethan said.  
"Let's get her to theater." Connie said.

The brothers waited in the staff room for about an hour. Then Connie came in.  
"Surgery went well. She's in smaller resus right now. She's still asleep, but you can go in."

They walked in and saw her fragile body in the bed with wires all around her.  
"Glad to know she's ok." Ethan said. Then Jennifer opened her eyes slightly.   
"Hey there sweetie. It's ok, I'm here, you're all fixed now." Cal soothed her.  
"So much for having the day off." Ethan said.   
"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you would like to see next! Also give a kudos for a shoutout!


End file.
